A Forgotten Love
by bubblefactory
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are sent on a mission. But what happens when things go wrong, and Sakura no longer knows the people most important to her. What's a man to do, other than help her find a forgotten love. Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Kakasaku fanfic. Please tell me what you think of it so far, and if you think I should continue to write it, please tell me also tell me so. Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

"I'm going to kill him," she said to no one in particular as she watched him walking towards her. His gaze never shifted off the little orange book that seemed to be permanently fused to his hand. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Hmm?" Kakashi replied, finally looking up. He should have realised the danger he was in, after all, this was Sakura. She could easily beat him to a pulp. Slowly taking a step back, he tried to think of a good excuse.

_Cat in a tree…No too obvious_

_Got lost…yeah right!_

_Locked out of the apartment…I'm a ninja for crying out loud!_

"I'm not late…" his mouth began without permission "…you're just early." What the hell was he thinking! What kind of lame excuse was that? So much for being an elite ninja…

"Sakura!" The pink-haired kunoichi heard the call before she had the chance to crush whatever brain Kakashi has left in him. She turned towards the person calling her, sending a deadly glare Kakashi's way.

_If looks could kill…_ he thought to himself, smirking ever so slightly under that mask.

"What?" Her voice was low and dangerous, so much that it forced Shikamaru to stop in his tracks. He looked from Sakura to Kakashi and noticed the silver-haired man take a step away from her.

_Baka! _Shikamaru sighed to himself, turning his attention back to Sakura.

"Tsunade wants to see you in her office, it's a good thing you haven't left ye-" Shikamaru cut off, noticing Kakashi waving frantically, begging him to stop. Sakura growled and stormed off towards the Hokage's building, cursing loudly.

"What was all that about?" Shikamaru asked, eying him.

"I was late…"

"Well you better hurry up and follow her, Tsunade wants to see you too." He sighed to himself at Kakashi's slouched posture and blank expression.

_Baka…_ he thought again.

* * *

"You're late" Tsunade stated as he walked into the room.

_Why me? _Kakashi thought to himself as he received another deadly glare from Sakura.

"Your mission has been cancelled…" The Hokage said, drawing their attention to her. "It seems the hidden Village of the Mist have solved the problem themselves, and our services are no longer required."

"Damn it! I needed the money" Sakura sulked, slightly pissed off. Kakashi had to agree, he was running fairly low on cash at the moment himself.

"Well you're in luck…" Tsunade said, once again gaining their attention. "I've received a mission request that should be fairly easy for the two of you, and the client is willing to pay a rather large sum of money…"

"What's the catch?" Kakashi interrupted, moving away from the door and towards the empty seat next to Sakura, without actually sitting in it. You could never be too careful around her.

Gaining another sigh from Tsunade, she replied hesitantly "For some reason they've specifically asked for Haruno Sakura, but the reason as to why they have made that specific request remains unknown. We will look into it, but in the mean time Sakura, you will go and Kakashi will accompany you. It should take about three to four weeks to complete." Sakura's chair almost fell backwards, and it would of, had it not been for Kakashi's quick reflexes. She just sat there looking extremely stunned.

"That's a whole bloody month!" Sakura slouched down in her chair, sticking her legs out in front of her and crossing her arms over her chest. She eyed Kakashi as he sat down next to her. "I'm not going!" Her voice was challenging. Tsunade cringed at the very words that came out of Sakura's mouth, then looking at the two she sighed once more before putting her head in her hands. Sakura didn't move, now focusing her deadly glare at Tsunade as Kakashi sat rather amused, watching the situation that had unfolded in front of him.

* * *

It had been a long day and Tsunade was not in the mood for this. She just wanted to sit down, relax and drink a much-needed bottle of sake. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she stood up and gave Sakura a look that made her sit up straighter in her chair. Tsunade was well aware of Kakashi's irritating amusement and so she sent him the same look given to Sakura. Of course, it was much harder to tell if it had any effect, considering the majority of his face was covered with a mask, and his one eye remained cool, calm and collected. His composure was really starting to get on her nerves. Placing her hands down on the desk, and leaning forward slightly, she noticed them both push their chairs back a little.

_Now comes the fun part…_she thought, refraining form a smile.

"I don't give a damn what problems you have with this mission…" she began with her low, intimidating voice, she was going to enjoy this… "Either you sort them out, or I'll do it for you. Needless to say the hospital doesn't need another two patients on their hands." The look on their faces was priceless. "It is your duty as Konoha Shinobi to ensure that this mission is carried out successfully, and if I hear that either one of you screw this up, especially _you_ Sakura, then I'll find you before you even realise what happened. You WILL accept this mission, is that understood?" It was taking a lot of self-control to keep the grin Tsunade's face.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" the replied in unison. They were stunned by her reaction, neither one of them had expected her to get this angry.

"I want you packed and ready to leave by 9:00 am tomorrow morning." She tossed the scroll at them and Sakura caught it before Kakashi had a chance. "NOW GET OUT!" Tsunade ended, raising her voice slightly as she watched them scramble out of the door as fast as they possibly could, without making it too obvious. Once they were completely gone, she burst into fits of laughter, unable to hold it back any longer. Usually Naruto was the only person she treated like this. A knock on the door made her look up, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Is everything ok, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked in a soft voice, looking slightly concerned at the hysterical Hokage.

"Oh, everything is just fine….yes just fine." Tsunade laughed while an image of Naruto with pink hair and a mask suddenly filled her mind. She was definitely losing it. "I could really do for some Sake though, could you get me a bottle or two?" Shizune just rolled her eyes at the Hokage's not so subtle order.

* * *

Sakura read the scroll as they walked out. "Seems like we have to guard some guy called Tamaki" she mumbled, throwing the scroll at Kakashi. He caught it easily, briefly glancing over its contents.

"Tell you what…" Sakura said cheerfully "treat me to lunch Kakashi, and I'll forgive you." She turned to meet a bewildered looking Kakashi.

"What's there to forgive?"

Sakura had him backed against a wall in an instant, her index finger mere centimetres away from his face.

"You made me wait more than TWO hours while you did god knows what, and on top of that I'm going to be stuck with you for an entire month, so you can't get away from me-"

Point made, Kakashi put his hands up as a surrender, giving her his one eyed smile "Lunch it is then…"

Sakura released him immediately, smiling sweetly, "I was hoping you'd say that!"

* * *

They sat across from each other at the table, silently waiting for their food. Sakura didn't like silence too much, but strangely enough, the silence between Kakashi and herself was somehow always comforting to her, except for the fact that he was still reading that perverted book of his.

"So how have you been lately?" she tried, earning herself a simple "good" in return. "Ka-ka-shi!" she sulked, giving him puppy dog eyes. Kakashi chuckled and put his book away, giving Sakura his full attention. Sakura suddenly sat up straight. Kakashi noticing this gave her a questioning look.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hmm….no….everything is fine" she turned her face towards him, giving her best smile. He just shrugged at her unusual behaviour and turned to see the waitress bringing their long awaited food.

_This is it! After all these years, I'm finally going to see what his face looks like!_

Sakura was smiling evilly. Kakashi gave her another strange 'what are you up to' glance out of the corner of his eye.  
_Like I don't know! Honestly Sakura, they don't call me a prodigy for nothing!_ He thought to himself.

"Mmm, I'm starving!" Sakura commented as the waitress placed the plates in front of the pair. Reaching for the chopsticks, Sakura avoided looking at Kakashi and quickly took her first mouthful of noodles.

_I have to pretend like I'm not interested…_ she thought _…and when he least expects it, I'll get him! Hehehe_

Sakura noticed that Kakashi hadn't touched his food.

"What's wrong?" she asked, putting on a genuinely concerned face.

_**Damn you! Take it off already!** _An inner Sakura screamed

"Oh nothing, I'm just not hungry-" the telltale rumbling in his stomach cut him short. Sakura gave a snort, "Yeah, like I'm not female!" Another loud rumble sounded from him again.

_You're as female as they come…just look at that body! ...wait... what am I thinking? Oh…that's right… where did I put my book…?_

"Oh for the love of god, eat something before you starve to death!" His fingers hovered above his mask, uncertain as to whether he should pull it down or not. "Kakashi, I'm not twelve! I got over wanting to see your face many years ago." Sakura retaliated convincingly as she picked up her chopsticks and returned her attention to her food, looking quite insulted.

_As if, Sakura! However, perhaps I'll allow you to see it this time…I've wanted to see your reaction for a while now…_

Kakashi shrugged and tugged at his mask so it lay pooled underneath his chin.

_**Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!** _An inner Sakura screamed, jumping around and pumping her fists in the air. Sakura refrained from looking up the moment the piece of cloth was pulled down, now all she needed was an excuse to look up… _but what?!_

Sakura became aware of the many eyes watching them, so she turned her head towards the waitresses and saw about six of them giving Kakashi sighing looks.

**_How dare they look at MY Kakashi's face before me!_**

_Yeah! Wait…MY Kakashi? What the hell?!_

_**Eh…um…take a look already! Baka!**_

"Kakashi, what are they all looking-" Sakura drifted off, dropping her chopsticks in the process. She found herself face to face with the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. She couldn't help herself but stare. He had the most beautifully defined jaw that looked as if it were sculpted from marble. His nose was perfectly straight and his lips were full and delicate, coloured a light shade of pink that made them seem ever so soft and sweet. She wanted to reach out and touch them to make sure they were real.

_**What I wouldn't give to nibble on those!**_

_WHAT!_

_**Hehehehe…**_

Sakura was so mesmerised by the man sitting in front of her, that she almost failed to see the hand waving.

"…Sakura?... Hello Sakura, you're drooling!" Kakashi laughed as he held a napkin to the side of her mouth. He was rather amused as the woman in front of him snapped back to reality, blushing in embarrassment. Sakura quickly grabbed hold of the napkin that Kakashi was holding, as he chuckled to himself.

There was no way Sakura had expected her former sensei to be so good looking. Just like she hadn't expected to embarrass herself in front of him. Now Sakura just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out, or at least form a new jutsu to make him forget how much she had just stared at him, not to mention drooled!

"It's ok Sakura, I get that reaction a lot…" Kakashi laughed, aware of the deep red colour Sakura was turning. If there was one think he knew about her, it was that she beat herself up over the smallest incidents.

"I better get going…" Sakura mumbled. She quickly finished her noodles and stood up. "Thanks for lunch"

"Sakura…" Kakashi began, but she was already halfway out the door. He sighed, laughing again.

_She'll get over it by tomorrow_ he thought, signalling for the bill.

* * *

First chapter done! I'll put the next one up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"I'm sorry" Sakura spoke quietly as they walked towards the village gate. Kakashi looked at her, quite confused. He had made it a point to be early today – and yes, the copy-nin was actually _early _for once – so as not to annoy Sakura more than usual. 

"What for?" Kakashi asked, not having a clue as to why she was apologising.

"For the way I acted yesterday. I had no right to threaten you …. Well I did sort of …. You made me wait for two hours …." She was rambling. Kakashi smiled to himself, Sakura should know by now that he didn't mind these things.

"…anyway, I'm sorry. It's not that I didn't want to go on this mission with you, it's just I was having a bad day yesterday and you made it worse …. um …. I mean …. you made me angry …. no …. uh …. it was just a bad day!" Sakura's cheeks grew slightly pink, but Kakashi couldn't tell whether it was the heat or the frustration, or maybe both. He chuckled slightly, and then turned serious.

"Anything you want to talk about?" It was rare for Sakura not to tell him if something was up.

"Maybe later…" she sighed, changing her focus to the path ahead of them. It was a hot day and the sun was positioned high up in the cloud free sky. The ground below was hard and dry. Sakura kicked at it until they reached the giant red gates.

"Take a good look at it, we won't see it for a while …" Kakashi said as they turned to look at the village for a final time, before they set off on their mission.

"I never got a chance to say goodbye to the boys…" she said sadly "they don't come back until tomorrow." Sakura took a deep breath and turned to Kakashi. "Well, let's go!" Kakashi nodded in return as they set out into the day.

* * *

They'd been walking for about six hours and the heat was starting to get to the both of them. Kakashi looked over to Sakura and watched her take a sip of water from the flask. A drop escaped her lips and Kakashi watched it slide down her chin before she wiped it away with the back of her hand. It had been twelve years since the last time Kakashi had taught the three twelve year olds known as team 7. But it was only five years ago that they had become that team again. Sasuke had come back to Konoha after killing Itachi and destroying Orochimaru. It had turned out that Sasuke was only using Orochimaru for power, and once he had gained that power, there was no point in staying and letting Orochimaru take over his body. It was a rather funny turn of events, but it took the village quite a while before they trusted Sasuke again. 

_Oh how times change _Kakashi thought to himself.

Sakura had kicked Sasuke's arse from the start to the end of Konoha, and back again. It was hilarious, and the fact that Sasuke was extremely stunned that Sakura had so much power, made it even more so. He hadn't even thought of stoping her, although he had kept his distance from Sakura after that.

"Maybe we should rest over by this river for a while…" Kakashi suggested to Sakura, who didn't hesitate as she dropped her bag and sunk to the ground. She undid her leg guards and crawled over to the edge of the riverbed, dipping her feet into the cool water as she lay down, enjoying the shade of the tree.

"Just make yourself at home…" Kakashi laughed as he watched the pink-haired kunoichi begin to relax. Sakura smiled and tilted her head back, to watch an upside-down Kakashi approach to take a seat beside her, leaning his back against the tree. After a while, Sakura could feel her toes beginning to wrinkle, so she took them out of the water and turned her entire body so that her head was now lying on Kakashi's lap, and the rest of her body was spread out in front of her. She couldn't remember when they had become such good friends, but she was glad they did. He was the one that she trusted the most. Sakura knew that she could tell him anything and everything, and he would always be there to listen when needed.

"Kakashi?" she said, looking up at his masked face.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" He noticed the sad look behind her eyes. She defiantly wasn't acting like her usual self.

"How should I put this …. my parents insist that I retire from my career as a Shinobi. They want me to continue in the medical field, and if that isn't enough, they think that I should get married and 'settle down'! Can you believe that?!" Sakura was clearly distressed at her situation.

Kakashi was shocked. Out of all the things he had imagined that could be wrong, this was definitely not one of them.

"They want you to WHAT?!" he screeched. "Why?" Perhaps that was the more logical question, although he could be excused on lack of logic for the moment.

"They're worried that I'm going to get seriously injured, or killed, and as their only child, they can't afford to lose me without having started a family." Sakura grumbled sarcastically. Kakashi should have guessed. Sakura's family was one of the richer one's in Konoha, and losing their family's legacy at Sakura was not an option.

"What do _you _want to do?" Kakashi absentmindedly stroked Sakura's hair. Surely she had considered other options….

"Oh Kakashi, I don't want to quit being a ninja! It's my life, it's all that I know. And I sure as hell don't want to get married. I don't think anyone in their right mind would marry me anyway, considering I threatened to cut the balls off a few certain people…. Maybe I shouldn't have done that…." That was defiantly a smirk he saw. Sakura enjoyed every minute of threatening those drunken idiots, and they were lucky she didn't carry out her threats.

_However, she's still so insecure about herself. She doesn't even realise that more than half the men in Konoha watch her as she walks by._

Sakura, if you don't want to retire, then don't. Screw everything else. You're a beautiful, grown woman, and you have a very intelligent mind of your own. Although I'm pretty sure you know that. Use it."

"Hmph! It's not that simple. They're going to start arranging my marriage if I don't find someone in the next few months. Please tell me how that is even possible!"

_This girl…_ Kakashi thought to himself. He cupped her chin with his left hand and turned her face towards him.

"Sakura, listen to me. You can still be a Shinobi and have a life. Talk to your parents."

Sakura blushed for some reason. She couldn't help it, nor could she turn her face to hide it. Kakashi's grip was gentle, but firm, making Sakura look into his eyes as he spoke. She suddenly had a strange urge to bite him….

"And if talking to your parents doesn't work, just tell them you're marrying me. I'm sure that will shock them enough to leave you alone."

Sakura burst into laughter, the type where you can't help but spit on the person closest to you. In this case, it was Kakashi. She grabbed his head with her hands and brought it down to her, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Kakashi! What would I do without you?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me feel so loved!

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for so long, but life's a little hectic at the moment. So here's the next chapter, and to make it up to you, I added some Kakasaku goodness!

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Kakashi, or Genma for that matter... sigh

* * *

Kakashi desperately wanted to reply with a smart-arse comment, but he thought it better not to ruin the moment. Besides, currently other matters required his attention. He moved his mouth down to Sakura's ear.

"There's someone watching us…"

"I noticed. Over there in the tree ahead" Sakura whispered. She got up casually and moved to put her shoes back on.

"Hey Kakashi, could you pass me my bag? I forgot to do something."

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. Sakura loved to toy with the enemy. It was quite intimidating if he though about it. Using the bag as a distraction, Sakura sent out an array of weapons, striking the tree where the intruder lay hidden.

"Watch it love birds…" a familiar voice called out "… that almost hit me!"

They watched as Genma jumped down form the tree, grinning wildly, senbon still in mouth.

"I could kill you for sneaking up on us like that Genma!" Sakura laughed as she walked over to him. She couldn't decide whether to hug him or punch him, so she just stood there contemplating. She hadn't seen Genma since he left on a mission a few weeks prior.

Genma made it an effort to allow his eyes to travel up and down Sakura's body extremely slowly, lingering every now and then.

"Mmm, you could kill me any day sweetheart" He joked, laughing when the pink-haired kunoichi rolled her eyes at his antics. The orally fixated ninja wondered just how far he could take this little 'joke' of his. He grabbed Sakura and tipped her backwards, trying to get a kiss. Another laugh escaped her lips before she pinned him to the ground.

"Try that again and I will"

"Now we're getting somewhere!"

"Yeah, in your dreams Genma…"

Sakura got off Genma, and then after a second thought, punched him.

"God Sakura, it was just a joke!"

Kakashi watched the two bickering. He couldn't help but smirk at his old friend. Sakura had become good friends with most of the older Jounin over the years. He was amazed at how she fit into the group so easily, especially after she had gotten over Sasuke. It was almost as if seeing Sasuke again after he came back changed her entire being. Well, everything happens for a reason, that's what Kakashi lived by at the moment anyway.

He turned his attention to the two in front of him. It was about time to break things up, if there was one thing Genma couldn't stay away from, it was beautiful women.

"Good to see you Genma, still in one piece I see… how have you been?"

"Not too bad my friend, just finished from a mission. I _was_ heading back to Konoha, but then I saw something extremely interesting down here, so I thought I'd check it out…" Genma made an effort to wink at Sakura as he said this. "What are the two of you doing out here?"

He had been completely surprised at the sight of the two. Sure he knew Kakashi and Sakura were close… hell, all of Konoha did. But what surprised him was at how 'close' they really were. Genma smiled smugly at the pair, waiting for his answer.

"We're on a mission, we won't be back for a while actually." Kakashi eyed Genma closely. He knew how Genma's mind worked… it was even more perverted than Kakashi's.

"You can thank Tsunade-shishou for that," Sakura added irritably.

"Speaking of her… I best be off. Tsunade will have my arse on a platter if I'm late again. I was hoping to catch a few drinks with you Kakashi… and maybe go home with you Sakura… but I guess it'll have to wait until you return. Don't do anything I wouldn't do Hatake! … Oh, and Sakura… I will get that kiss."

Both Genma and Kakashi laughed at some perverted private joke, making Sakura huff and pout at their stupidness. She'd show them.

"Too bad Genma, I really wanted you now…" Her sultry voice did exactly what she had anticipated. Genma's mouth fell open, making his senbon clatter to the floor. Kakashi's eye went wide with disbelief. She was sure his mouth was hanging open too.

_Damn that mask!_

Genma slowly picked his senbon up off the floor, then threw it into the tree behind him. He waved goodbye in a daze, and then jumped back into the tree. He could hear Sakura's laughter in the distance, and cursed himself for letting her get away with that.

Kakashi was still staring at Sakura as she clutched her stomach, laughter rattling through her.

"You know he's not going to give up without getting that kiss now, you can take my word for it."

"Please don't tell me he vowed to kiss you too!"

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Now it was Kakashi's turn to laugh at the wide-eyed expression on Sakura's face.

"Now _that _I would have liked to see!"

Kakashi just shook his head and picked up his bag. "Let's get going too."

* * *

They continued to travel until a small village came into view. Small would be an understatement, it was _tiny!_ The sun was beginning to set, and they were both tired and hungry.

"Kakashi, lets stay here for the night, I'd rather sleep on a bed than the ground."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. Anything was better than sleeping on the hot, dry ground.

"It looks deserted, be on alert." He warned as Sakura moved her hand to her weapons pouch. They headed towards the run down village. It truly appeared as though it hadn't held any signs of life for a while. They were both on high alert until they got a little closer and noticed that there were actually people sitting inside the stores, most likely trying to escape the heat. They quickly put the weapons away and walked to the only hotel in the village. It was a big, old wooden building that had a few cracks in the wall, and the front lacked a door. Regardless of it's appearance, it was still sturdy enough to live in. they walked in and stood at the front desk. Both Kakashi and Sakura felt a little odd in this place, they completely stood out in between all the shades of brown and grey.

"May I help you?" a small woman asked as she came out of the back room.

"Yes, we'd like a room with two beds please." Sakura answered, smiling sweetly at the woman.

"Oh! Such a lovely child!" The woman exclaimed, grabbing a pair of keys and clasping Sakura's hand in her own. "Follow me dear…"

The old woman hobbled down the hallway and stopped at a white door with the number seven engraved into it.

"Here you go…uh…"

"Sakura"

"Sakura… what a lovely name! It suits you well, dear. If you need anything, just call me. My name is Ginoue."

Ginoue gave a blushing Sakura a pat on the shoulder and walked off muttering about how unusual it was to find such a beautiful, polite young woman these days. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh.

"You sure do know how to charm the old folk!"

"Yeah, you should know…" Sakura retorted, walking into the room after Kakashi, and closing the door.

"Hey! I'm not old, I just turned 26!"

Sakura snorted and took up a seat on the bed closest to the window. It was a decent sized room, and there was even a bathroom in there too. That was something she didn't expect to find.

"That was 12 years ago, Kakashi!" Kakashi feigned a hurt look and put his hand on his heart.

"That really hurt Sakura…" Sakura threw a pillow at him.

"Suck it up old man!

"Oh, so that's how you want to play…"

Before Sakura realised what he was planning to do, Kakashi had Sakura thrown over his shoulder. She screamed and tried to stifle the laughter that came out of her mouth.

"Put me down Kakashi! Put me down!"

"Take it back…"

"No!"

"You asked for it…" He said, and began to spin around. This caused another set of laughter to erupt from Sakura.

"Ok, ok… you win… you're not old, in fact, you're the youngest person on earth…"

"Now that's more like it!" He grinned, before both he and Sakura tripped over a pack and crashed onto the bed. More laughter escaped Sakura.

"Kakashi, get off! You're squashing me!" He just smiled into her shoulder. "Get off! You're heavy!"

"Hmmm… can't be bothered… you feel nice…" He replied in a sleepy voice.

"Kakashi…" Sakura warned him as she tried to wriggle out from under him. "You pervert!" She screeched, but he just held her tightly around the waist, not letting her get away. If it were up to him he'd stay like this for a _very_ long time. Well not exactly like this… there were certain needs that had to be satisfied… for both parties involved of course. He couldn't be selfish now, could he?

"Hatake Kakashi! Get off me this instant!" She demanded.

Kakashi gave a long, exaggerated sigh, and shifted slightly so that Sakura could move, it was his bed after all. Sakura got off the bed and sighed at the sight in front of her.

"I swear Kakashi, the only person lazier than you is Shikamaru."

He smiled lazily at her, even though she couldn't see. If she gave him the time, he'd show her he wasn't lazy.

"Well I'm going to take a shower," she said, walking into the bathroom. "Goodnight…" she heard a grunt in response before closing the door.

* * *

Sakura mentally kicked herself for forgetting her clothes outside. She had finished her shower, and to her dismay, she only found a white fluffy towel. Well, it was either the towel, or her dirty clothes, and she wasn't about to put them back on, so she wrapped the towel around her body and stuck her head out of the bathroom door. She was relieved to find the lights off and Kakashi fast asleep. Sakura crept across the room, using the moonlight as he guide. She quickly picked up her clean clothes and sent a final look at Kakashi to make sure he was asleep before she got changed.

* * *

Kakashi awoke to the sound of a door closing and quickly realised that Sakura was coming out of the bathroom. He was absolutely shocked to find her clad in nothing but a towel. He thought he was in one of his fantasies again, well he hoped he was anyway. He almost had a delightful heart attack when the towel dropped to reveal her oh-so delicious body. The moonlight hit her at the perfect angles, making her seem somewhat like an angel… with one magnificent behind.

_Turn around! Please turn around!_

Luck was on his side. Sakura turned around, not completely, but it would have to do. His eyes automatically fell to her breasts. Sure, they weren't Tsunade-size, but they weren't small either. They were so firm and round, he found himself going hard just thinking about the things he could do to them. Kakashi continued to watch as Sakura slid into a pair of boxers – _his_ boxers – and a tank top. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Sakura was teasing him, tempting him even, with her seductive movements. His perverted mind started to kick into overdrive as the little show she had given him permanently burned into his eyes. He drifted off to sleep as fantasies played in his head like clockwork. This was definitely going to be a long mission.

* * *

"Kakashi… you're bleeding everywhere!"

Kakashi stirred and slowly opened his eyes to find himself looking at one hell of a cleavage.

_What the hell?!_

"Kakashi! Get your arse out of bed before you bleed yourself dry!"

"Sakura? What's your problem?" _You ruined my dream!_

"My problem is that your entire pillow is covered in blood and your nose won't stop bleeding! Now get up!"

"Alright, alright… I'm up already… what time is it?"

"7:30… what on earth were you doing in your sleep?!" Kakashi froze, there was no way he could tell her something like that.

"Um… I can't remember…" He offered sheepishly. Sakura sighed.

"Move your mask so I can have a look."

"No I'm quite alright… there's nothing to look at…" He looked at Sakura nervously, if he pulled his mask down, she would seriously hurt him for his perverted mind.

"I'm going to get some wet cloths from the bathroom, that mask better be off by the time I come back, or I'll do it myself Kakashi, and I'll make it painful…" Sakura loved to threaten Kakashi. He had no other choice, he knew she'd go through on her threat. There was only one way to get out of this situation… besides, Sakura would heal him. Kakashi brought his fist up and punched himself in the nose, breaking it and starting a fresh flow of blood.

_Gah! Stupid… shitty… my nose!_ He screamed on the inside.

Sakura came back to find Kakashi holding his nose, now freshly covered in blood. She pounced on him, straddling his thighs.

"Mask down _now_!" the pink haired woman growled. Kakashi complied, and carefully pulled his mask down. Sakura almost laughed when she realised Kakashi's nose was broken, well she giggled, but that didn't count as laughter. She place a hand over his nose, sending a greenish-blue wave of chakra to heal him.

"Please tell me how you managed to break you nose," she snorted. There was no way Sakura was ever going to let Kakashi forget this. Kakashi's hand went behind his head as he started to laugh nervously.

"Ahahahahaha… well you see… I don't really know…" Kakashi was getting extremely uncomfortable with their current position. Didn't she know what she was doing to him?!

"Baka! Be more careful next time… there, all done." Sakura patted his nose roughly and wriggled slightly before she got off him. Kakashi gave a grunt at the contact, obviously she had no idea. She was still in her pyjamas, and they looked ever better on her in the light. The way her white tank top rose and clung to her like a second skin while she stretched made Kakashi drool inwardly. Her tight, pale skin looked smooth enough to eat. His boxers barely hung on her slender hips, and he was sure that if he gave them a light tug, they'd fall straight off. Kakashi snapped out of his fantasy to find Sakura looking at him strangely.

"Are you ok Kakashi?" she asked.

She saw the way he was looking at her, she wasn't as naïve as people thought. So, just for a little fun, she 'accidentally' tripped, landing with her chest pressed against Kakashi's, legs on either side of him. Kakashi groaned, hoping that she wouldn't notice his slight problem below. He had to get away from her before he played out one of his fantasies.

"Sorry Kakashi, I guess-"

_Too late!_ Kakashi thought as his mouth crashed into Sakura's, silencing her with a kiss. Sakura gave a yelp of surprise, allowing Kakashi entrance into her mouth, deepening the kiss. He smirked as Sakura made no move to pull away. He quickly flipped them over so that he was now on top. Sakura's hands moved from her sides, travelling up to Kakashi's hair, giving it a slight tug every now and then. His hand found its way underneath her top, roving up to the breasts he so badly wanted to touch. Sakura gave a quiet moan when Kakashi ran his coarse thumb over her erect nipple, and then in a second, it was all over. The silver haired ninja was apologising for taking advantage of her before disappearing into the bathroom and Sakura was left completely unsatisfied on the bed. She had never felt this way before, in fact, no body had ever touched her as intimately as Kakashi had. She noticed how erect her nipples were, and ran her thumbs over them, causing a wave of pleasure throughout her.

_Damn you Kakashi! Why couldn't you finish what you started?_

Little did Sakura know, Kakashi was watching her play with her breasts from the bathroom, damning himself for not being there to do it for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody!

It truely has been a while. I'm very, very sorry for the delay, but if you read my profile you'd know that I've been busy with exams. However, because I love you all so very much, I've taken a break from the study to bring to you this chapter.

Thank you all for your support, I love getting reviews!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, probably never will.

* * *

Kakashi quietly shut the bathroom door, preventing the torturous view of Sakura's form from getting to him. He couldn't hurt Sakura like that, he wouldn't allow her to become another victim of his one night stands – however pleasurable it would be. Kakashi walked over to the shower, all he needed was an extremely cold spray of water to wake him up from his anguish.

* * *

Sakura paced the room, frustration pouring off her in waves. She wanted to know what was wrong with Kakashi. She was sure that she read the signs correctly, Kakashi was defiantly interested… so what was stoping him? The pink-haired kunoichi growled, throwing herself face down onto the bed. Knowing Kakashi, he would just come out of the bathroom claiming to be oblivious to anything that had occurred between the two nin, and there was no chance Sakura would let this incident just pass. She sat up and turned around, taking a quick glance at the bathroom door, evil smirk plastered across her face. Oh yes, Sakura knew exactly how to obtain Kakashi's attention, her steadily brewing plan would do nicely.

* * *

Kakashi slumped against the shower wall, allowing the cool peachy tiles to sooth the heat radiating off his body. Sighing in relief, he turned the water off and stepped out into the main bathroom. He took his time just standing there, silver hair clinging to his face, eying the neatly folded, white towels on the rack. Another sigh was emitted from perverted man, deciding that towels weren't going to come to him of their own free will, he lazily made his way over to them. Kakashi slowly dried himself off, and was in the process of putting his pants on, when Sakura's scream sounded from the adjoining room, followed by a few thuds. Kakashi thought nothing of it, and finally managed to get his pants on, but was forced to freeze once more as Sakura yelled at somebody to get off her, and his eyes went wide as a deep masculine chuckle made its way to his ears. Kakashi slowly opened the door, only to be met with the sight of Sakura tied to the bed with a masked _male_ stranger hovering over her body. Kakashi disappeared and reappeared beside the two with remarkable speed, hauling the man off Sakura and tossing him into the opposite wall. The stranger's shadow clone disappeared in a puff, and Kakashi's attention flew to the fluttering curtains at the window.

_Damn it! The bastard got away…_

Kakashi turned back to Sakura, taking in her dishevelled appearance and quickly scanned her for any injuries. Luckily he didn't find any, but he continued to stare, his gaze burning through her like an open fire. He didn't miss the way her chest rose and fell with every deep breath, or the fact that her top had risen, leaving her well toned stomach exposed.

"Uh…Kakashi, a little help here?" Sakura's small voice brought him back to reality. He watched her futile struggle with the chakra bindings before silently making his way to her. He skilfully cut through the bonds holding her feet together, and then did the same with the chakra binding her hands. The atmosphere in the room was incredibly tense, and Sakura shifted awkwardly under his intense gaze.

"Thanks…" Sakura muttered, averting her eyes and rubbing her wrists. His stare was beginning to unnerve her.

It seemed as though nothing would distract him, so Sakura did the one thing that would defiantly gain his attention, as well as bring him much closer to her. She expertly focused her chakra to her back and held her breath as it tore through the skin, producing a long, fine wound.

Kakashi noticed Sakura's sudden sharp intake of breath and immediately began to look her over once again, just in case he missed anything with his previous inspection.

"Fuck…" he muttered under his breath when he realised Sakura was bleeding quite badly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were injured?" his gaze hardened, manner instantly turning professional.

Sakura gave a little smile, "oh, it's nothing really, just a small scratch."

"Where?" His one word question was more like a demand than anything else.

"I'm fine Kakashi; it's nothing I can't handle."

"Where?"

_God he's persistent…_

"My back" Sakura sighed in defeat. She would get nowhere like this, and her back really needed to be healed.

Kakashi's hard gaze softened a little as he moved closer to her. "Sit up and let me have a look…"

Sakura winced as she tried to sit up. "Actually, I think I'll just lie here for a while, I'm quite comfortable an-"

Her sentence was cut short as Kakashi hooked his hands under her arms and gently lifted her up, before making his way to the bathroom.

"Kakashi! Put me down! I'm not some rag doll you can just pick up and move wherever you want!" Sakura shrieked.

"If you say so…" Kakashi complied, placing Sakura in the middle of the abnormally large bathtub. He got in behind her, earning a squeal from the kunoichi.

"Sakura, either you let me have a look, or I'll be forced to knock you out…"

"Which one of us is the medic around here Kakashi?" Sakura challenged.

"I'd like to know that myself, now shut up and hold still."

Sakura began to mutter incoherent words to herself, making Kakashi smirk. He slowly set to work, carefully cutting through the bloodied cloth. His smirk grew wider when Sakura gave a squeal of indignation, holding her arms instinctively over her now bare chest. So maybe he had cut just a little bit more than necessary off the shirt. Well, once a pervert, always a pervert and just because he wasn't going to sleep with her didn't mean he couldn't have his share of fun.

"I dare you to try something like that again Kakashi…" came Sakura's not so threatening words.

"Hmm," his hands trailed down her sides, stoping at the hem of her – well actually his – boxers. He smoothly slid his fingers in between the silky material and her slender hips. He bent closer, mouth grazing the shell of her ear as he whispered, "I still haven't figured out why you're wearing my boxers…" before flicking the elastic on both sides. The copy-nin felt a little bad as Sakura winced, slumping against her knees.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked, concern lacing his voice. "Are yo-"

"If you're finished with your little game Kakashi, then leave," Sakura interrupted angrily, "I'd like to heal myself before I pass out."

"Look, Sakura I'm-"

"Leave Kakashi…" she cut him off once again. Things defiantly didn't turn out how she had planned. Pretending to be attacked by her own clone was ingenious, however slicing her back open was probably the stupidest thing she had ever done.

Kakashi got up and left, silently closing the door behind him.

"Perhaps making her mad wasn't the wisest idea... " he muttered to himself.

* * *

Sakura was in a lot of pain. Admittedly, it was more emotional than physical, but it was pain nonetheless. The cause? Hatake Kakashi, the very man standing outside the bathroom door. She sighed and made a shadow clone to heal her back, she really couldn't be bothered doing it herself. Besides, she had much more important things to think about, like how she would get Kakashi back for what he did. He had left her high and dry for the second time in only a few short hours. Did the man truly know nothing when it came to women?

"Most likely not, it would explain the porn…" Sakura's clone replied, steadily pushing chakra into the fast-healing wound.

Sakura nodded in agreement, suddenly spinning around to face her replica, excitement glittering dangerously in her emerald orbs.

"Of course, the porn! You're a genius…" Sakura happily chirped.

"I know. Now turn back around, I'm almost done…"

The pink-haired medic complied willingly as her eager mind set to work on formulating the revenge plan.

* * *

Kakashi looked up from the bed to the sound of a door opening. This time however, he wasn't surprised to find her clad in a towel. Nor was he shocked at the dirty look she gave him, it was to be expected after his antics in the bathroom. He was acutely astounded to find her striding towards him, arm outstretched, index finger pointed ready to jab his chest. It was defiantly safe to assume that Sakura was a little more than angry.

"Are you listening to me Kakashi?"

"Hmm? Of course I am!" He wasn't really listening at all and Sakura knew this.

"Great! Now hand over Icha Icha…" Sakura happily cackled, this really was working to her advantage,

"Sur…. WHAT?!" Kakashi's eyes widened at the thought of a mad Sakura laying her evil, evil hands on his precious book – yes, as sad as it may seem, anyone that tried to harm Icha Icha was termed evil in the copy-nin's mind.

"Sakura…. let's be rational adults here. There's no need to involve innocent objects-"

"The book, Kakashi. You already agreed to give it to me. The 'Great Kakashi' wouldn't go back on his word now, would he?" Sakura was positively glowing with malice.

"Of course not…. Let's negotiate, surely there's something else you want?" Kakashi tried to smile innocently at Sakura. He was failing miserably.

"Well, now that you mention it…" the medic-nin moved closer so that her face was only centimetres from Kakashi's, she smirked as he gulped. "You can tell me exactly why you keep teasing me and leading me on, only to run away."

That defiantly wasn't what Kakashi was thought she would ask for, but he wasn't complaining.

_Icha Icha: 1, Sakura: 0_

"Manly pride?" It was worth a shot.

"Try again." Ok… maybe not.

"Because I love you?"

"It isn't going to work on me Kakashi, don't think I don't know about all those times you used that line to avoid paying the bill."

"eheh…" Kakashi gave a sheepish grin; it was almost cute – almost.

Sakura wasn't buying any of his excuses, so the copy-nin did the next best thing. With lightening fast movements he hooked his hand behind Sakura's neck, crushing her mouth to his. She was stupefied to say the least. There was no chance of ever getting a clear answer out of him now.  
Kakashi wound his other arm around the kunoichi's waist, pulling her down to the bed and quickly flipping them over so that he remained on top, all without breaking the contact of their lips. He licked her bottom lip for permission, and was awarded entrance into her mouth. Their tongues engaged in a battle of dominance, preoccupying Sakura long enough that she didn't notice Kakashi's hands as they made their way beneath the towel. Only once she felt the contact between their bare chests did she break the kiss, gasping for breath. She felt Kakashi's soft lips trail down her neck, making her feel faint. Her eyelids grew heavy, as her hands dropped from the copy-nin's shoulders, alerting Kakashi of the unconscious figure beneath him. He gently kissed her nose, rolling off her and pulling her light form on top of him. It was only a single bed after all, and he certainly didn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, especially with a half naked Sakura lying there. Kakashi tenderly brought his hand up to move the soft pink hair out of Sakura's face.

"If I was a lesser man, I would be deeply offended…" he whispered, taking out his beloved orange book.


End file.
